Cross Ange
Cross Ange: Rondo of Angels and Dragons (Japanese: クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞 Hepburn:Kurosu Anju Tenshi to Ryū no Rondo) also known as simply Cross Ange is a Japanese mecha anime television series produced by Sunrise and began airing from October 2014. A manga adaptation began publication in August 2014. Through developing the ground breaking information transfer and material generation technology called "Mana", various problems, such as pollution and war have disappeared, and days of peace have arrived in the world. However, the people who receive the benefit of the Mana live in a false peace. Those who cannot use the Mana, named with the derogatory term "Norma", which are seen as an opposition to structures of society, live in oppression. Because this is the norm, the people who use Mana do not question it. The first princess of the Misurugi Empire, Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi, was convinced of the belief of exterminating the Norma. But when she turned 16, and she was baptised, her elder brother, Julio, exposed her as a Norma to the public. Angelise, who is bewildered by the revelation that she herself was a Norma all along, turns into a target of hate of the people in the blink of an eye. Ange is exiled to Arzenal, and then starts her new life as a soldier Norma. As she struggles to adjust to her new identity, Ange's now stormy life takes one surprising turn after another and she embarks on her quest to correct the world she lives in. The Tuner of Time (Episode 19) Ange tries to kill Embryo by shooting him repeatedly, but he is reborn again and again. He proclaims himself as a "Tuner of Time". Embryo uses his ability to hypnotize Ange and tries to seduce her, but when he kisses her, an image pops into her head breaking the spell and she bites him saying that no matter what her heart will never be empty. Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 9.17.16 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 9.17.22 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 9.17.25 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 9.17.29 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 9.17.31 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 9.17.34 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 9.17.37 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 9.17.40 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 9.17.44 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 9.22.47 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 9.22.57 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 9.23.03 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 9.23.15 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 9.23.18 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 9.23.21 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 9.23.25 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 9.23.29 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 9.23.33 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 9.23.39 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 9.23.44 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 9.23.47 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 9.24.06 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 9.24.12 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 9.24.18 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 9.27.32 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 9.24.23 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 9.29.15 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 9.24.36 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-20 at 9.24.39 AM.png Category:Anime Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Mind Control Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Love Hypnosis Category:Empty Eyes